Soldier
by Pessimistic Pancake
Summary: He was... Is the great Brooklyn. The cocky smartass leader. But no matter what anyone said. Spot Conlon will always be a Soldier.
1. Proluge

It's meeeee!!! The infamous Cerridwen! What you've never heard of me? I'm shocked! LOL! No I was just playing... Like I said I'm Cerridwen! I'm not exactly the greatest writer you'll come across but not the worst... Well here's my Newsie story and i hope all you Newsie lovers out there like it! Oh yeah I'm no good at summaries . sorry! Well here ya go!  
*  
*  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*  
*  
*  
He had icy blue eyes. Silver mist floated around, like snow slowly falling from the sky. He was cocky and smart, the leader of Brooklyn and known throughout all of New York for his power. His hair was shaggy sandy blonde and normally stuffed under his worn out gray Newsie cap. Except for today. Today was an exception, it was too hot out, simple as that. The sun was beating down on the backs of people with no mercy. And Spot Conlon was sitting atop his perch, where all the crates were stacked up, almost looking like a throne. He watched Brooklyn, most of his boys that weren't in the water were off selling or too busy playing poker, the younger ones playing marbles or stalking their role-models. Spot shook his head a light smile touching his perfect lips, one of the younger boys, Timber, had been following him only a week prior, now he was busy chaseing after Gambler. Subconciously bringing his left hand up to rub against the scar on his shoulder. All of his boys lead hard lives, some of the younger ones hadn't, everyone talked about their pasts. Except Spot Conlon, his hand still touched the scar that was under the fabric of his deep royal blue long sleeved shirt. He was the great Brooklyn. The cocky smartass leader. But no matter what anyone said. Spot Conlon was a Soldier.  
*  
*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
*  
  
Okay, okay yeah I know.. its short.. sorry if i misspelled a few things .!! But tell me what you think! Good? Bad? should I just quit while I'm ahead or continue? Thanks!! ^.^ Oh yeah... Please don't mind the lil stars.. They won't be on the next chapter.. I'm just trying to figure ff.net out ^.^ 


	2. Soldier

Yes!! I got three reviews!! ^.^ Sorry just a little jumpy. Okay well here's the second chapter... I didn't really think much before I wrote the first chappy so if this one sucks.. tell me.  
  
*  
Brooke Lyn: lol, glad I'm not the only bad speller ^.^. First reviewer!!!!! thank's for checking out meah story! I'm soooooo happy that you liked it! well talk tah you'se latah! buh!  
  
*  
  
Becca Hood: Lol yeah I know. I was gonna make the first chappy kinda long but then I was like screw it, and just started to write ^.^. Well thanks for the review! talk tah you'se latah! buhbyez!  
  
*  
  
Spatz: Spot ^.^. He's sooo fun to write about! He has like the mystery surrounding him, plus he's Brooklyn's leader! I'm glad you like it! Hidden secrets are also fun to write about! Intresting for an outcome ^.^. Yep! I'se continueing it! Well talk tah you'se latah! Bye!  
-Cerri  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Soldier was a strong word. No it wasn't the kind that went into war to fight. Soldier also meant someone who could survive, and Spot Conlon was... Is a surviver.  
~*~  
A little boy sat on the fire escape, staring up into the shining stars, each one had a tale to tell and carved the nights sky with their stories. The wind was whispering softly into the ears of passerby's though human logic said it was impossible, one small voice said otherwise. He was only five, but the same fire burned in his eyes that was still alive. The fire of hope and rebellion. Scrawny little kid but he was fast, always dodgeing between people on the streets. A black eye was the prize he had been awarded that night. He wouldn't cry... He couldn't cry. Crying only showed weakness.  
He turned around and looked inside. It was silent, except ffrom soft snoring coming from the room his mother and his step father were sleeping. Opening up the window he climbed back in, shaky from the cold. The room smelled strongly of whiskey and smoke, he could barely see through the "large fog". It was also around midnight. He walked into the bathroom, lighting up a candle and looking into the small mirror, at his swollen eye. Wincing while he dabbed it with a cold wash cloth.  
~*~  
"Spot!" A voice shouted from below him, shaking his head Spot looked down and hopped from his perch, landing smoothly on his feet without a wrong step.  
"Whoyt?" He asked, then noticed someone else amoung them. He was sporting a bloody cut up lip and a pretty nice shiner in Spot's point. His hair was deep brown scattered with blonde and he normally wore a care-free smile, but this time he had a frown, 'jest like in dah strike' Spot thought suddenly, the guys hazel eyes were sharpened in concern and anger.  
"Jacky-boy whoyt areh you'se doin' in Brooklyn?" Spot asked with a smirk which Jack didn't return with a grin of his own making Spot frown slightly, Spot forgot about spit shaking and cut to the Manhattan leader, "Jack? Whoyt dah you'se need?"  
"I'se needs yer boys tah stay outta Manhattan. Dat's whoyt I'se need." Jack growled. Spot's eyes narrowed.  
"Whoyt dah you'se mean?"  
"I'se mean dat a few a yer boys are goin' around soakin' meah boys!" Jack shouted, Spot's right hand tightened around the black gold tipped cane, his icy blue eyes starting to look like a hurricane had just passed through. Most of Spot's boys jumped up ready to fight against the one Manhattan leader.   
"Dat's ain't possible."  
"Well Spot... Id is."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dun dun dun dun... was it really Spots boys who soaked Jack and a few of his boys? Or-*rrriiiiiipppppp* okay enough with the drama scene.. Review please! The next chapter will be up soon.. byebye! ( I know I know I'm going a little too fast aren't I?) 


End file.
